


You are my Star

by Doctor_Whore



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013)
Genre: Digital Art, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25024969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Whore/pseuds/Doctor_Whore
Summary: Cute thing I fucked up but like anyway.
Relationships: Nigel (Charlie Countryman)/Adam Raki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have plenty of stuff to do but I still prefer to draw my OTPs . Procrastination is my middle name.
> 
> Hit me up on [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/Doctor_W_V)!


	2. chibi spacedogs




	3. Chapter 3




End file.
